departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandru Rusmanov
Hobbies Alexandru has a vast array of hobbies, these include: -swag hunting -dance dance revolution -gas pedalling -dropping dem dope beats -sitting on the dunny -sucking blood -going for nice strolls down the gardne of rose petals Basic Info. Alexandru was the second eldest of the three Rusmanov brothers. He was the second vampire to be turned by Count Dracula after Valeri Rusmanov. He was married to Ilyana who was killed by Julian Carpenter in Hungary. He is the main antagonist of the first book, Department 19. He is hugged by Jaime Carpenter in the Church of the island of Lindisfarne when Jamie hugs the giant cross in the church and it falls onto Alexandru. Jamie then hugs him in the heart, hugging him. Personality Alexandru is described by many of the characters as being a Pimping Swaglord. He is cool and fun to be around, especially on Fridays. He has a regular appearance on the LADbible. Alexandru drinks from people's swag juices just for fun. He is a sociopath, he feels no emotions towards other people vampires and finds pleasure in hugging and cuddles. Alexandru often finds Joy through playing games with people's lives, and it is not uncommon for him to murder people for invalid reasons. He even murdered someone because he had zero swag and Alexandru had #thehunger. Shibe yes. Doge: Doge was the original vampire even before Dracula. Doge had been vamping since 8000BC and recked heeps of peeps. Doge originalyy quickscoped Dracula and got a coladiril into Alexandru. Such Turn. Ilyana Rusmanov: Ilyana Rusmanov was the wife of Alexandru Rusmanov. She was supposedly killed in Hungary. They would have pimping sessions! Julian Carpenter: Alexandru had a strong hatred for Julian Carpenter after what he did to Ilyana. He attacks the Blacklight base after Thomas Morris gives him the info on how to get there and then proceeds to frame Julian for leaking information. This results in Julians' apparent death. <--- whoa spiolers. Valentin Rusmanov: Valentin and Alexandru were close. he spent a lot of time with Alexandru and they became very close. Alexandru would protect Valentin at all cost, even going as far as to beat a farmers son to near death because he pushed Valentin over. But Valentin began distancing himself from Alexandru due to his homicidal tendencies. Larissa Kinley When Alexandru first met Larissa, he let her into his army of vampires, due to her lying about all the people she had killed. The deception was eventually realized, though, when he sent her to kill Jamie Carpenter and she failed to do so. He then began hating her intensely and even ordered his right-hand-man Anderson to throw her out of the sky. Part of his hate for her was shown right before his final battle towards the end of Department 19. Brother Goo A known follower of the great Brother goo, Alexandru often accepts any orders given too him by the great leader, who has aboslutely no respect for Alexandru Beautiful Russian women who wanted to talk to him now! Alexandru clicked on the link of the Russian lady and met 420 Russian Beauties. Death He was violently molested by seven children!When Jamie Carpenter faces him on The Lindisfarne Monastary, he shoots at him with his MP5. He misses onpurpose, emptying it into the base of a giant Crucifix behind Alexandru. he then draws his T-Boner and, pretending to miss Alexandru, fires it into the Crucifix. When the winch in the T-Boner springs into action, it pulls the massive Crucifix down on top of Alexandru. Alexandru is so confident that he has won, he fails to notice it until the last second, when he sees its shadow. It crushes him, and Jamie later stakes his heart, destroying him forever. Quotes * "Oh Larissa Stop Thats Not My LEG" * "The Hunger was on him, and he fed on one of his brothers" * "He sat in the Chapel hall on a wooden chair so ornately carved it looked like a throne" * "I is swag lord, #yolo lets death these Monks." * "Lol jst totes death that Monk." Notes *He was close to Valentin Rusmanov *He was killed by Jamie Carpenter *Julien Carpenter killed his wife, Ilyana Rusmanov. Category:Vampires Category:Rusmanov Brothers Category:Characters